Move Along
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Never question the actions of another. You may not want to know the answer. onesided6927, vague mentions 27Ky, 8059, RebornLambo, and 1896.


A/N: Begins light-hearted and ends on a serious note. Switches between Tsuna and Mukuro's POVs.

Title: Move Along

Pairings: onesided6927, vague mentions of 27Ky, 8059, RebornLambo, and 1896.

Summary: Never question the actions of another. You may not want to know the answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the almost thirteen years since Reborn had first whacked him over the head and declared that he, No-Good Sawada Tsunayoshi, was the heir to the most powerful family in the Italian mafia, Tsuna had learned not to question the motives behind the actions of his numerous (deranged, crazy, psychotic) friends and/or subordinates.

When Gokudera felt the urge to blow up half a city block, Tsuna assumed that Yamamoto must've done something that the Storm Guardian deemed stupid (like ask the other man to marry him in front of the entire family) and kindly asked his right-hand man to never do it again (as well as congratulate him and Yamamoto on their recent engagement).

When Hibari decided to buy his own private jetliner (because he didn't like crowding, especially two thousand feet in the air), Tsuna had a hanger built for the times when his Cloud Guardian chose to grace their home base with his presence (coincidentally, whenever Chrome was there, but Tsuna never thought much about that either).

When Lambo went berzerk and decided that today (whatever day this happened to be) would be the day that Reborn would finally die (a decision that often resulted in extensive property damage, trips to the Vongola hospital wing, and a sobbing seventeen-year-old), Tsuna bought flowers for his Thunder Guardian (daffodils were his favorite) and sent them to his hospital room (along with the prayer that Lambo would learn to show his affection for Reborn in less destructive ways).

But this, this Tsuna could not just ignore (read: close his eyes, stick his fingers in his ears, and pretend that he had never heard the word "Vongola" in his life while he hummed _very loudly_). This had to be adressed.

"What the hell, Mukuro?"

Leaning forward to rest his crossed arms on his desk, he stared at the man sitting calmly on the other side of it. Rokudo Mukuro smiled back, tilting his head slightly so that his long bangs fell like a curtain over his cursed eye.

"Yes, _boss_?" The way he said it in that mocking town let Tsuna in on just what his Mist Guardian thought of his position. Tsuna had no delusions; he knew Mukuro only tolerated him because of Chrome.

Tsuna let out a sigh and lifted a hand to massage his throbbing forehead. "A barrette."

Mukuro's smile widened. "What about it?"

"You stole a hair barrette," Tsuna replied, glaring at the man through his fingers. "A _girl's_ hair barrette."

The man actually had the audacity to shrug, leaning back in his chair, pleasant smile still gracing his features. "Yes, I did."

"At least tell me you stole it for Chrome," the Vongola tenth pleaded.

"But that would be a lie, Tsunayoshi," his Mist Guardian replied. "You told me not to lie to you."

"Since when do you ever do anything I tell you?"

"Since then."

He didn't specifiy when this mysterious "then" occurred, and a silence descended upon the room as Tsuna wondered if maybe he should risk asking and quickly decided against it in the next breath.

With another sigh, Tsuna dropped his hand and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Why did you do it, Mukuro?" he finally asked, opening his eyes so he could see the other man, who wasn't smiling anymore.

"Because," Mukuro replied. He opened his mouth, as if to say more (Tsuna watched the various emotions flickering in his one blue eye: anger, joy, pain, and finally deep sadness), before closing it and shaking his head slightly. "I just felt like it."

The two men stared silently at each other over the top of the desk, and Tsuna knew that this was all that he was going to get out of the other man. So, with a small smile, he told his Mist guardian that he could go, and to please not do it again.

Mukuro paused as he opened the door to stare down at the knob in his hand. "Tsunayoshi?" he said, not looking back at the man he adressed, focusing intently on the doorknob.

"Yes, Mukuro-san?" Tsuna replied, tilting his head slightly with a curious expression.

"Congratulations," his Mist Guardian replied. "I hope you two are happy together. You and Sasagawa-san, I mean."

Mukuro didn't have to look back to see the smile that his boss was giving him. He had seen it many times before, and not just on him.

"Thank-you," Tsuna replied, and Mukuro nodded before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him, and leaning against it.

Reaching into his pocket, Mukuro pulled out a woman's hair clip; one that was very familiar to him as it had belonged to a dear friend from his first incarnation, back when he had been as kind as the man on the other side of that door. Bringing the gold clip to his face, he pressed it to his cheek and wished for a life that he knew he would never have.

_//"So long as you wield my eye, you shall never know happiness, only pain. May God have mercy on your soul, witchling, because nobody else ever will."//_

"_I'm sorry, Veila_," he whispered. "_I've lost him again._"

Placing Veila's barrette in his pocket, Mukuro turned and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mukuro was eventually let/broken out of the Vendicare prison during a story I have yet to write (or in a manga/anime chapter/episode that has yet to happen).

Both Chrome and Mukuro act as Mist Guardian, though Chrome wears the ring (because Mukuro doesn't need or want it).

The idea of Mukuro having past lives is mentioned in this story. In my mind, he hasn't had that many and they were all human. I also think that his continous rebirth has something to do with how he originally got his cursed eye.


End file.
